MISTERI ORGANISASI RAHASIA AKATSUKI
by hatsukari melody
Summary: pada minggu terakhir tahun ajaran,surat-surat undangan dilayangkan pada anak-anak paling cerdas dan berbakat di kls X,mengajak kami untuk mengikuti proses seleksi untuk menjadi anggota organisasi paling berpengaruh disekolah kami.tak disangka,satu persatu kami diserang scara brutal pada proses seleksi,ditinggalkan dalam posisi seolah-olah mereka menjadi korban ritual sebuah upacara
1. Chapter 1

**MISTERI ORGANISASI RAHASIA**

**AKATSUKI**

Disclaimer: mamashi kishimoto

Pairing: uzumaki naruto(fem)

Hyuuga hinata

Yamanaka ino

_**Prolog**_

Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang bersimbol awan merah, menyatu dalam kegelapan ruangan tempat mereka mengadakan upacara. lilin-lilin hitam menyala di sekeliling mereka, memberikan penerangan sekaligus aura gelap diruangan itu, sementara bau dupa yang mistis melayang layang diudara.

Hakim tertinggi keluar dari barisan, dan naik ke panggung didepan mereka semua, tempat diletakan sebuah altar tua yang telah diwariskan selama 12 generasi berturut-turut.

"kita," teriaknya lantang seraya menghadap para anggota dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "adalah para pemimpin yang dipiilih oleh para pendahulu kita, untuk menjaga kedamaian dan menegakkan keadilan disekolah kita yang tercinta ini."

Semua anggota menyetujui sambil ikut mengangkat tangan mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"kita adalah murid-murid istimewa!" teriak hakim tertinggi lagi. "kita diberi hak khusus melakukan apa saja untuk melenyapkan murid yang mengganggu ketenangan sekolah kita, dengan segala cara!"

Sekali laggi para anggota menyutujui sambil menonjok-nonjok udara dengan ganas.

"sebab kita adalah AKATSUKI, para hakim KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL ! _aut vincere aut mori! _Menguasai atau mati!"

kalimat_ aut vincere aut mori _memenuhi udara dengan dengungan kelam dan menyeramkan. Setiap kata seolah-olah merasuki hati setiap anggota, memenuhi mereka dengan keangkuhan dan kekejaman.

Tanpa membalikan badan, sang hakim tertinggi mengibaskan tangannya. Tirai dibelakang altar terbuka, menampakkan 10 foto yang diambil secara diam-diam. Dengungan itu pun langsung berhenti seketika.

"kalian semua sudah tau target kita semuanya anak-anak terbaik KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Jadi kita tidak boleh ceroboh dalam menangani mereka. Gunakan otak kalian dan kerahkan kemampuan terbaikkalian untuk menghadapi mereka. Tetapi, ada anak-anak tertentu yang harus kalian perhatikan secara khusus."

Mendadak saja dari balik lengan jubah, si hakim tertinggi mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Dalam sekejap, dia berbalik dan melemparkan pisau itu ke antara foto-foto yang terpampang, tepat mengenai foto seorang cewek berambut kuning yang berkucir mirip kuda, rambutnya pendek sebahu(jika dikucir), lalu kembali menghadap paraanggota yang menatapnya takzim.

"uzumaki naruto. Murid genius sekolah kita saat ini- dan mungkin murid paling genius yang pernah dimiliki sekolah kita. Memiliki daya ingat fotografis, nilai sempurna, dan kemampuan fisik yang sulit ditandingi oleh cowok sekalipun. Kelemahannya adalah, dia tidak punya kemampuan mematuhi otoritas. Dan bisa menjadikan sekutu yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan, namun juga bias menjadi musuh yang sangat berbahaya."

Sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan pisau dan dengan gaya mendadak yang sama, diamelemparkannya kefoto kedua, foto seorang cewek berambut indigo panjang dan berkacamata yang tampak lemah.

"hyuuga hinata. Peraih juara umum kedua. Meski bukan genius, nilai-nilainya hanya sedikit dibawah uzumaki naruto. Ini menandakan dia seorang pekerja keras yang luar biasa. Meskikelihatannya lemah, dia pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Selain itu, dia juga anggota berbakat klub drama. Yang membuatnya patut diperhitungkan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia putrid tunggal keluarga hyuuga."

"dan terakhir…"tanpa membuang-buang waktu si hakim tertinggi melemparkaan pisaunya ke foto cewek di ujung bawah, ke wajah yang hamper semuanya ditutupi rambut panjang yang mengerikan. "yamanaka ino. Ketua klub kesenian, pelukis genius, sekaligus peramal sekolah kita. Dialah yang paling berbahaya, sebab dia bisa mengetahui semua rahasia, trik, dan jati diri kita. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tahu cara mengatasi kemampuannya. Kalau dia melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, laporkan padaku, dan aku akan mengurus sisanya. _aut vincere aut mori !"_

dan dengan dengungan yang menyeramkan itu pun kembali memenuhi ruangan. Menandai permainan berdarah yang akan segera dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

**balasan untuk yang ngereview :**

Hani chan1** : iyha, boleh kok, ini udah agak panjang, **

**iyha di follow pun juga nggak apa-apa kok#hehehehe !**

**MISTERI ORGANISASI RAHASIA**

**AKATSUKI**

Disclaimer: mamashi kishimoto

Pairing: uzumaki naruto(fem)

Hyuuga hinata

Yamanaka ino

Warning:abal, typo, OOC sedikit (atau mungkin banyak?) dan etc.

**Part 1**

** Uzumaki naruto pov, X-E**

Aku benar-benar yakin nama tengahku adalah "sial". Serius dehh nggak ada orang yang lebih sial dari pada aku dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Seperti biasa, aku bangun terlambat meski sudah memasang weker 3X (mungkin ponselku yang berfungsi ganda sebagai alarm yang kuberi nama si butut sudah seharusnya kuganti, tapi nama tengahku yang lain adalah "bokek", jadi tidak heran aku belum punya duit untuk melakukannya). Lalu saat aku sedang terburu-buru mandi alias menghambur-hamburkan air secara membabi buta ke tubuhku, mendadak rok seragam sekolahku jatuh kelantai kamar aku tidak punya rok lain, yahh terpaksa saja kukenakan rok yang sedikit basah dengan bau sabun itu. Lalu, waktu aku sedang mencari-cari kyuubi, tukang ojek langgananku yang punya ponsel lebih keren dibandingkan punyaku, mendadak orang yang sedang kuhindari nongol dengan VW jeleknya.

"hei!" bentaknya, alih-alih mengucapkan salam selamat pagi yang manis dan sopan. "cepat masuk ke mobil!"

"ogah!" teriakku.

Cih, dasar kurang ajar. Malang tak ada yang bisa menyaingiku dalam bidang kekurangajaran. "mobbil lo banyak kutunya! Mana nggak ada AC, bikin ketek gue gerah!"

Oke, kalian pasti mengira aku sok borju atau apalah. Percayalah, dalam diriku tak ada setitik pun keborjuan, baik darah borju atau Cuma sekedar sok borju. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam dunia kelas bawah, naik ojek kemana-mana, makan diwarteg yang paling bobrok, nonton bioskop yang dipenuhi dengan tikus-tikus raksasa. Urusan shopping sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dikepalaku saking bokeknya diriku ini. Jadi, naik mobil sebobrok apapun sebenarnya oke-oke saja bagiku.

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah sopirnya. Sopir taksi bobrok atau tukang ojek biasanya kalah belagu dibandingkan denganku. Beberapa malah takut padaku lantaran tampangku yang memang sangar. Yah, siapa yang tidak sangar kalau setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit bahkan setiap detikpun dibuntuti kesialan melulu? Jadi, aku tidak terbiasa menemukan orang yang sama sekali tidak takut padaku.

Seperti cowok sialan pengemudi VW ini.

Buat yang belum kenal, cowok bertubuh tinggi kurus namun berotot dan berambut yang-ehm-mirip pantat ayam yang mengenakan setelan keren dan juga dasi yang tak kalah kerennya ini bernama Uchiha sasuke. Yep, betul , uchiha yang itu- keluarga pemilik Uchiha bank dan berbagai lembaga keuangan, kerajaan media massa, plus entah rumor-rumor apa lagi yang mereka miliki. Namun, biasanya cowok ini kupanggil "teme" (jangan Tanya kenapa karena ceritanya panjang X lebar X tinggi) dulu dia juga pernah ketiban jadi tukang ojek pribadiku. Tapi belakangan ini, si teme ini naik pangkat dan kini menjadi mahasiswa perguruan tinnggi elite UKI alias Universitas Konoha Internasional (yep, begini-begini dia masih mahasiswa. Tampangnnya boros banget ya!), sekaligus kerja sebagai pegawai kantoran sungguhan gosipnya, dalam waktu singkat dia berhasil membuktikan diri dan kini menjabat sebagai general manager di bank milik keluarganya itu. Dan sebagai bukti usahanya tersebuut, dia tidak mengendarai motor ninjanya yang sangat keren itu melainkan VW butut yang sepertinya sudah melanglang buana sebelum aku lahir.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa gunanya mengendarai mobil kalau benda itu jauh lebih jelek daripada taksi butut.

Tapi bukan itu penyebab aku bête pada cowok bermuka dingin itu. Pendapat pribadiku soal kejelekan mobil itu sama sekali tidak penting dibandingkan kalakuan cowok itu. Sudah tidak pernah takut padaku, dia juga sengaja melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku sebal. Aku cukup yakin, dia membeli mobil ini hanya untuk meledekku –mungkin supaya aku merasakan kenaikan fasilitas dari naik ojek pribadi menjadi naik taksi butut pribadi.

Celakanya lagi, belakangan ini dia baru saja melakukan suatu tindakkan yang sangat tidak terpuji dan menghinaku habis-habisan. Jangan Tanya hal apa yang dia lakukan. Begini-begini aku tidak suka menjelek-jelekkan orang-orang terdekatku, tak peduli sifat mereka yang menyebalkan membuatku menjeduk-jedukan kepala ke dinding atau muntah darah. Intinya, cowokk ini sudah merendahhkan harga diriku tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Apa itu tidak menyebalkan?

"kanapa sih kamu masih marah sama aku?"

Tuh, kan. Dengar saja suara nyolotnya yang sik innocent itu! Seolah-olah, diantara kami, dialah pihak yang lugu sedangkan aku adalah pihak yang bejat. Padahal jelas-jelas sebaliknya!

"aku kan melakukan semua itu karena aku saying sama kamu…!"

Astaga, bisa-bisanya cowok ini mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat menjijikkan seperti itu! Spontan aku langsuung mengeluarkan suara-suaramirip orang muntah dengan heboh, lengkap dengan gaya mencekik leher sendirii yang tentunya hanya pura-pura karena aku bukan masokis yang senang menyiksa diri sendiri.

Bukannya malu malah cowok ini semakin berang. "kamu sama sekali nggak ngerti perasaanku sihh! Makanya kamu nggak ngerti kenapa aku ngelakuin hal itu ke kamu! Emangnya salah kalo aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dekat lagi…?"

"arghhh!" aku menutup telingaku. "stop! Bulu kuduk gue rontok semua, tauuu, dengar kata jijay begitu! Lagian gue nggak butuh hubungan kita lebih dekat lagi. Kayak gini aja gue udah sesak banget!"

Oke, aku tidak tau kenapa ucapan itu terdengar tidak enak banget, padahal tadinya aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maksudku yang sebenarnya adalah, berada didekatnya selalu membuat jantungku berdetak diatas kecepatan detak jantung normal manusia biasa, membuatku merasa sewaktu-waktu aku bisa terkena serangan jantunng diusia muda kalau sering-sering berada didekat cowok aku tidak lebay saat mengatakan terkadang aku tidak sanggup bernapas saat merasakan pandangannya yang tajam itu menelusuri wajahku seolah-olah setiap reaksiku sangat penting baginya.

Sialnya, cowok ini memasang tampang seolah-olah mukanya baru saja ditinju olehku. Tapi kini dia mengernyit dengan mulut terkatup rapat, seolah-olah sedang menahan diri supaya tidak menyemburku dengan api neraka.

"ya udah." Akhirnya dia berkata dengan suara dingin sedingin es. "tapi aku akan tetap nganterin kamu kesekolah."

Sebelum aku memperotes dia melanjutkan lagi "kyuubi udah kusuruh tau dia seperti apa, dikasih gobanan aja udah pasti ninggalin kamu tanpa pamit."

Aku mengertakkan gigi. Memang betul, itulah sifat utama tukang ojek langgananku yang tak bisa diandalkan! Sebagai sesame orang bokek, aku mengerti banget betapa pentingnya duit untuk membiayai kebutuhan yang berjuta-juta banyaknya. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan mengkhianati teman-temanku untuk selembar gombanan! Kalau demi seratus juta yen sihh, amu masih piker-pikir.

Dan kini, akibat keserakahan tukang ojek yang tanpa piker panjang itu, aku terdampar tanpa alat transportasi dalam radius 5km, sementara bel sekolah sudah siap untuk berkumandang mengagetkan para siswa yang masih diluar pagar sekolah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi pelik ini hanyalah cowok garang yang sepertinya mau menelanku ini.

Akhirnya, aku menelan harga diriku dan membuka pintu disamping pengemudi, lalu menghempaskan diriku dijok penumpang. Begitu kututup pintunya, mobil itu langsung melesat dengan kecepata tinggi yang mungkin akan membuat banyak orang merasa ajalnya diujung tanduk, tetapi justru membuatku merasa tenang karena tahu tidak bakalan berakhir diruang piket. Lagi pula, si teme ini pengemudi yang berhati-hati. Selama mengemudi, dia jarang bicara dan selalu mencurahkan perhatian penuh pada jalan yang kami lewati.

Meski biasanya aku hepi-hepi saja berdiam-diam dengan si teme, hari ini keheningan ini terasa janggal dan menyiksa. Aku melirik ke kanan,memandangi wajah beku yang tak menyenangkan itu, dan mengakui dalam hati bahwa kali ini semuanya adalah salahku. Akulah yang sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bermakna tak menyenangkan.

Tapi, masa sihh aku harus berlutut seraya memohon, "sori, bukannya gue bilang gue nggak suka lo deket-deket sama gue. Sebaliknya, gue suka kok kalau lo deket-deket sama gue. Karena itu, plis…., jangan jauh-jauh ya!" amit-amit. Mau aku memohon-mohon? Langkahi dulu dehh mayatku!

Jadilah kami sama-sama membisu sampai akhirnya sampai disekolah. Aku membuka pintu mobil, cukup sopan untuk menggumamkan sepatah kata "thanks" sebelum keluar dari mobil. Tapi tanpa kuduga-duga si teme menahan lenganku. Astaga, aku sudah lupa betapa kuatnya cowok yang terlihat kurus ini, betapa intens tatapan yang ditunjukannya padaku, dan yang paling parah, betapa sentuhannya membuat seluruh tubuhku tak bertenaga!

"kalo kamu merasa aku menghalangi kamu, oke, aku akan menjaga jarak dan ngasih kamu ruang untuk bergerak."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti, "gara-gara omonagn kasar lo, untuk sementara gue nggak sudi ngeliat muka lo dulu."

"tapi, aku ingin kamu mikirin juga, memangnya kamu mau ngapain denganku? Kalo perasaanmu sama dengan ku, ingin hubungan kita lebih dekat lagi, kamu harus mengizinkan aku ngelakuin hal-hal yang lebih dari sekarang ini. Kalo kamu nggak suka aku deket-deket," ujung bibirnya naik sedikit, memperlihatkan seulas senyum culas yang membuatku keder, "kamu harus menyingkirkanku dengan paksa. Soalnya aku nggak akan sudi disuruh pergi suka rela. Perasaanku ke kamu nggak sedangkal itu, tau?"

Ucapan ini diucapkan dengan nada ketus dan menyebalkan, membuat perasaanku campur aduk antara jengkel, terharu, dan kepingin meleleh sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menampakkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya disaat dia sedang berang begitu, jadi aku hanya mengangguk kaku.

"akan gue pikirkan," kataku singkat.

Dia balas mengangguk. "jangan bolos hari ini."

Dasar bapak-bapak. Kerjanya mengurusiku supaya aku bertingkah laku dengan benar. Padahal dulu dia antekku saat aku kepingin bolos. semenjak dia mendapatkan promosi sebagai-ehem-pacarku, mendadak dia jadi sok alim menyuruh hidup dijalan yang benar.

Sialnya, diam-diam aku agak menurut.

Aku berjalan menuju grbang sekolah, menyadari betul pandangan cowok itu masih mengikutiku. Astaga, kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Begitu tiba did alam sekolah, aku baru menoleh kebelakang, dan kulihat mobil VW jelek itu sudah lenyap. Ada rasa hampa menyadari bahwa kepergianya kali ini akan lama, bahwa aku tak bakalan ketemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Arghh, menyebalkan.

Dalam hati aku meruntuk. Pagi ini kesialanku benar-benar mencapai puncaknya. Hari belum dimulai, emosiku sudah dibuat jungkir balik tak karuan begini. Bisa-bisa sebelum hari usai, tampangku bsudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Suasana sekolah agak aneh hari ini. Sepertinya agak terlalu hening untuk masa-masa sekolah yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Yep, kami baru saja menyelesaikan UAS, sehingga kami datang kesekolah hanya untuk setor muka dan absensi (walau sudah selesai UAS tapi kami tetap diwajibkan untuk absensi, dan seandainya kami ingin pulang cepat atau kekamar mandi atau ke perpustakaan kami juga harus minta izin) sementara guru-guru mengisi rapor akhir tahun kami. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan kondisi raporku. Toh, dari tahun ketahun hasilnya selalu begitu saja. Nilai bagus, absensi jelek, kelakuan minus habis. Dan dari tulisan panjang lebar dikolom catatan guru, aku bisa merasakan keinginan kuat dari wali kelasku untuk mencoret kata 'NAIK' dan menyisakan kata 'TIDAK NAIK'. Untungnya nilai sempurnaku mencegah merteka melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

Meski sehari-hari kurang sensitive, biasanya instingku lumayan peka dengan perubahan suasana seperti ini. Namun, kejadian dengan si teme begitu menyita pikiranku sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan kondisi sekitar. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari raibnya si guru piket yang biasanya selalu gentayangan di koridor sekolah bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa siswa-siswi badung yang terlambat. Dengan gerakan kaku bak mayat hidup, aku masuk kekelasku, kelas X-E, dan duduk dipojokan terjaun dari meja guru.

Hal yang akhirnya membuatku sadar dengan anomaly ini adalah sikap teman sebangkuku, kiba, yang cerianya berlebihan banget pagi-pagi begini. Habis, pada dasarnya kiba adalah tukang molor nomor wahid. Biasanya sampai pelajaran ketiga pun dia masih sibuk "mengumpulkan nyawa" yang masih berpencaran lantaran terpaksa bangun hari ini tingkahnya rada hiperaktif. Nongol-nongol, dia menepuk bahuku dengan centil sebelum nangkring ditempat duduknya yang mendadak jadi mini lantaran tubuh kiba yang tinggi dan besar.

"oh, ohayou gozaimasu" ucapnya aku hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus menatap lapangan basket yang rada sepi itu.

"tumben hari ini datang on time. Diantar sama cowok lo ya?"

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengarkan ucapannya itu.

"oh ya naru, gue hari ini ada kabar heboh loh. _The scret._"

"ah, telat lo kiba. _The scret _mah udah beken dari beberapa tahun lalu_ ._"

"bukan begitu," decak kiba. "maksud gue, kabar keboh gue ini rahasia."

Dasar anak tidak naik kelas, bicara saja nggak jelas. "kalo kudu dirahasiain, apa hebohnya?"

"kasih tau nggak ya….?" Kiba melirik ke kiri dank e kanan dengan gaya bak pencuri takut kepergok nyolong. Matanya yang sipit membuat mukanya makin penuh dengan dosa. "gini. Lo tau AKATSUKI?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, berharap kiba mengerti jawabanku yang tersirat. _Nggak tau dan nggak kepingin tau_.

Sayangnya, kiba nggak secerdas itu.

"itu perkumpulan rahasia disekolah kita," bisiknya. "banyak kasak-kusuk soal perkumpulan itu, tapi nggak ada yang tahu pasti perkumpulan itu beneran ada atau nggak. Katanya, merekalah yang sebenarnya mengatur sekolahini. Pergantian kepala sekolah susunan staf guru, struktur keanggotaan osis, ketua-ketua klub eskul, bahkan kenaikan uang sekolah. Sedangkan susunan keanggotaannya rahasia banget, Cuma kepala sekolah dan guru-guru yang tau soal mereka."

Aku menguap lebar-lebar, tapi kiba tidak menyadari-atau berpura-pura tidak menyadari-ketertarikanku pada organisasi yang sok keren yang membuatnya bicara sampai berbusa-busa itu.

"nah, setiap akhir tahun, seperti sekarang ini, mereka akan memilih anggota baru dari angkatan baru untuk gantiin anggota-anggota yang bakalan lulus. Gosipnya, mereka mengundang murid-murid paling popular dan berpengaruh disekolah untuk menjalani proses seleksi selama seminggu, dan akhir minggu, sehari setelah pembagian rapor,mereka akan mengadakan upacara insiasi anggota baru yang lolos seleksi. Dan coba tebak naru….!"

Meski sudah biasa menebak apa yang ingin dia katakana, aku tetap bertanya, sekedar supaya teman sebangkuku itu hepi, "apa?"

"gue dapet undangan untuk proses seleksi itu!" bisik kiba penuh semangat sampai kurasakan ada setitik ludahnya yang menyembur ke telingaku.

_**Ewww! **_Siapa sih yang bilang dia genteng? Percaya deh sama aku, yang namanya cowok jorok itu nggak ada yang ganteng!

Aku mengusap titik itu dengan gerakan bahuku. Sambil mendengar ocehan kiba tanpa ada minat sedikitpun, aku merogoh-rogoh kedalam laci meja, berharap bisa menemukan buku yang cukup tebal untuk menutupi wajah kiba dari pandanganku. Dengan heran aku mengeluarkan selembar kartu dengan symbol aneh di atasnya, yang jelas-jelas bukan merupakan milikku namun namaku tertera diatasnya dalam tinta perak.

"lo tau apaartinya? Ini artinya gue naik kelas, naru! Bahkan mungkin gue dipilih jadi ketua OSIS! Asal lo tau, setiap murid yang dapet undangan itu sudah pasti calon anak kelas sebelas yang bakalan jadi pemimpin di sekolah kita!"

Kusodorkan kartu yang barusan kutemukan kedepan muka kiba. "maksud lo, undangan kayak gini?"

Dengan puas kusaksikan air muka kiba berubah bête. Sepertinya, dia tak bakalan bawel lagi untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

_**T.B.C**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio Hisa** : omen 3?**

**maaf sebelumnya tapi saya nggak tau lho kalo fic ini ceritanya sama(sama novel omen 3), mau dikatain kudet juga nggak apa-apa kok, yang saya tau itu cuma tere liye dan saya suka banget sama semua novelnya(oke nggak usah banyak ngomong).**

**jujur ya ini fic bukan buatan saya tapi buatan teman saya namanya Tiara, lalu teman saya itu minta bantuan saya untuk nge-publish fic ini. Uhm, katanya juga sih ini fic terinspirasi dari salah satu novel tapi saya nggak tanya soal judul dari novel tersebut . Tapi teman saya pernah bilang kalau ada skenario yang dirubah.**

**Andai yukio-senpai nggak suka sama fic ini juga nggak papa kok, saya akan menghapus fic ini dan menjelaskan kepada teman saya itu. **

Nyanmaru desu : **oh makasih bakal saya sampein deh pujian senpai keteman saya.**

**Masih banyak typonya ya? Saya cuma copy paste aja sihh, jadi malas untuk ngedit (hehehe)**

**oke makasih udah mau nasehati yha senpai.**

hatsukari melody**/**akane natsumi : **iyha nayla, ini fic emang buatan tiara tapi tiara nyuruh aku untuk nge-publish ini. Kamu kan tau sendiri kalau tiara itu PEMALU (mirip hinata sih?)**

**emangnya kamu nggak ngelihat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu tiara minta bantuanku untuk nge-publish fic ini?**

**Oke aku maafin deh, tapi kalau kamu bilang kita kembar itu fitnah. Dari segi apa kita kembar? **

**Dari segi ultah? Emang kita ultahnya sama tapi itukan cuma KEBETULAN saja, lagi pula kamu kan udah punya kembaran kan?. Kok masih nggak bersyukur sih #piss ^-^V.**

_**Oke, ini fic bukan buatan saya ini buatan teman saya. dan saya cuma buat 1 fic yang benar-benar buatan saya. fic itu berjudul HARI IBU selain fic yang berjudul HARI IBU bukan buatan saya melainkan buatan teman saya(kalau RAIN itu bukan saya yang ngepublish melainkan teman saya dia minjem account saya terus ngaku-ngaku jadi saya tapi saya nggak keberatan kok), habisnya saya nggak bisa menghayal sihh, saya cuma bisa menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang saya alami. kapan-kapan saya akan mencoba untuk menghayal #hehehe.**_

_**oke~ selamat membaca.**_

**MISTERI ORGANISASI RAHASIA**

**AKATSUKI**

Disclaimer: mamashi kishimoto

Pairing: uzumaki naruto(fem)

Hyuuga hinata

Yamanaka ino

Warning:abal, typo, OOC sedikit (atau mungkin banyak?) dan etc.

**Part 2**

**Hyuuga hinata pov, X-A**

Setelah minta izin kepada iruka-sensei (guru piket kami) aku pun langsung ke perpustakaan karena mulai dari sekarang aku telah mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan baru: membantu pengawas perpustakaan menyortir buku dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Dimasa-sama ujian, anak-anak menyerbu perpustakaan sebagai upaya terakhir untuk mangais-ngais ilmu pengetahuan yang selama setengah tahun initidak pernah mereka perdulikan, meminjam buku sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu meletakannya ditempat-tempat yang tak sepantasnya (bayangkan saja, aku menemukan buku _one Direction_ diselipkan pada buku olahraga; nggak nyambung banget dehh). Ditambah dengan masuknya buku-buku baru untuk tahun pelajaran yang akan datang, Anko-sensei, ibu kepala perpustakaan yang perfeksionis, akhirnya merasa perlu mendapatkan bala bantuan. Dengan cara yang tersirat, aku pun mengajukan diri. Berhubung prestasiku oke banget sejauh ini—ditambah dengan koneksi ke ibu kepala sekolah aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dengan sangat mudah. Gajinya tidak besar, tentu saja, tapi cukuplah untuk biaya makanku sehari-hari.

Yep, sudah beberapa lama ini aku pindah dari rumahku dan tinggal dirumah kontrakan yang baru. Semuanya karena aku berselisih paham dengan tou-san ku. Oke, _selisih paham_ mungkin istilah yang terlalu halus untuk mengungkapkan pertentangan seumur hidup diantara kami, tapi saat ini aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Yang jelas, karena itulah aku _ogah _minta uang jajan lagi pada tou-san ku yang menganggap duit bisa menyelesaikan semua hal. Aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya. Ini berarti aku juga harus mandiri dan mengurus hidupku sendiri. Untuk sementara,bekerja di perpustakaan bisa membantu keuanganku sedikit. Tetapi dimasadepan, aku tahu, aku harus punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih menjamin.

Aku mengangkat setumpukbuku yang langsung menutupi penglihatanku. Ups, gawat. Meski tidak seberat yang kusangka, tumpukan ini gampang oleng. Ini berarti aku harus super hati-hati saat membawanya.

"Hinata!" teriak Anko-sensei dari kejauhan dengan suara dicekam ketakutan. "jangan bawa buku sebanyak itu! Kan berat sekali!"

"nggak kok, sensei, ini nggak ada apa-apanya…"

"empat buku itu beratnya satu kilolebih, dan kamu membawa lebih dari 30 buku!"

Ah, aku cukup percaya diri dalam soal itu. Soalnya, kekuatan fisikku memang lebih baik dari pada anak-anak pada umumnya. Bukan karena aku _super girl,_melainkan karena aku jago olahraga.

"sudah, kamu tinggalkan dulu separuhnya di meja terdekat. Biar sensei bantu kamu bawa sebagian."

"nggak usah, sensei, ini mah nggak ada apa-apanya buat saya…"

Ada takhayul yang diam-diam aku percayai. Kalau kita terlalu sombong dengan kemampuan kita, _kami-sama _akan mematahkannya dengan memberi kita pelajaran yang menyakitkan. Dan aku mengakui, aku memang rada sok dengan jawabanku itu, seolah-olah ingin pamer kepada anko-sensei. Akibatnya, aku jadi ceroboh. Tepat pada saat mengucapkan hal itu aku melewati pintu masuk perpustakaan yang dibuka dari luar secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak sempat mengelak, dan pintu itu langsung menabrakku beserta semua buku yang kuangkat, sampai aku jatuh tertimbun buku-buku itu.

Sambil merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan karena terjatuh, aku mendongak dan memandang sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu. Sosok itu seharusnya tidak menakutkan karena dia hanyalah seorang cewek. Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya putih bagaikan susu, rambut _Baby pink_ nya yang sebahu dan sepasang mata yang bewarna _emerald,_ hidung mancung, bibir merah merekah, menambah pesona cantiknya.

Namun, posturnya yang sempurna, sinar matanya yang mencorong, dan sikapnya yang dingin dan tegas menunjukkan cewek yang cantik luar biasa ini memiliki karisma tinggi. Entah kenapa, nyaliku yang biasanya cukup besar rada mengkeret saat pandanganya mengarah padaku.

"lo nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar.

Berhubung cewek itu tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri, aku pun berusaha bangkit sendiri dari posisiku yang memalukan. "gue nggak apa-apa, kok."

Dia mengangguk. "lain kali, kalo jalan pake mata. Bukan cuma lo yang jalan disini, tau?"

Mulutku ternganga mendengar jawaban yang begitu kasar dan jutek keluar dari mulut yang begitu manis. Belum habis rasa kagetku, cewek itu berkata lagi, "sekarang beresin buku-buku itu. Kita nggak mau ada yang tersandung, kan?"

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia berpaling pada anko-sensei, "sensei, ini surat daftar buku tahun ini tolong ditandatangani."

"oh, ya" anko-sensei berubah gugup. "sini, biar saya cek dulu sakura."

Ya, betul. Nama cewek ini adalah Sakura atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Haruno Sakura dan rasanya tak berlebihan bila kukatakan dia cewek paling popular disekolah kami. Cewek yang terkenal cantik dan angkuh, sempurna dalam segala hal, serta sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang karena ucapan-ucapannya yang sinis dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Lebih hebat lagi, dia ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua Klub Memanah.

Sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang nyaris tak kasatmata.

Bukannya aku keberatan sihh. Selain prestasikuu sebagai peraih rangking kedua dari lima kelas diangkatan kami, aku nyaris tidak mencolok. Dan asal tahu saja, rasanya jauh lebih enak menjadi cewek tak kasatmata daripaada orang yang selalu menarik perhatian kemanapun kita pergi. Tak pernah ada gossip menerpaku, tak pernah ada orang yang _kepo _dengan masalah pribadiku, tak pernah ada geng yang diam-diam membenciku.

Jadi cewek tak kasatmata memang damai.

"sakura, udah selesai urusannya?"

Saat aku sedang sibuk memunguti buku-buku, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi, dan kali ini aku cukup gesit untuk menghindarinya. Tepat seperti dugaanku, cowok yang baru muncul adalah Pein, pacar sakura, yang tak kalah terkenalnya. Cowok ganteng dan ramah yang tajir luar biasa, bintang olahraga dan pandai melukis (kemampuan akademisnya jarang disinggung-singgungkan, jadi bisa kusimpulkan kemampuannya di dalam bidang akademis agak dibawah rata-rata), serta klub judo yang sangat bergengsi. Berbeda dengan sang pacar yang lebih serius, pein terkenal senang hura-hura. Dia bahkan punya sepasukan pengikut yang kerjanya mengelu-elukannya di sekolah.

Pasangan ini adalah pasangan impian sekolah kami. Pasangan yang sama-sama murid kelas sebelas yang sangat berpengaruh serta berasal dari keluarga yang berkuasa. Hamper semua murid disekolah kami mengidolakan mereka dan berharap menjadi mereka.

Tidak semua, tentu saja, karena aku tidak berharap begitu. Dan aku yakin sobatku Uzumaki Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama (sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin naruto kenal mereka. Sobatku itu memang tidak suka bergosip).

Pein-senpai menatapku heran, seolah-olah tidak menyangka ada orang lain diperpustakan ini. Tentu saja keherannya masuk akal. Anko-sensei jarang sekali memperkerjakan orang lain untuk membantunya. Hanya kemampuan _persuasif_ku yang luar biasalah yang membuat kepala perpustakaan ini bersedia menerimaku.

Tapi keheranan itu hanya sekejap. Buru-buru dia membungkuk dan membantuku memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan, lalu menyerahkan semua yang dipungutinya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"_Thank you,"_ gumanku sambil menampakkan sikap malu-malu.

"_No problem," _sahut cowok itu masih sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada pacarnya. "udah selesai kan, sakura? Yuk, kita jalan. Kita masih ada rapat OSIS nih. Jangan sampai telat."

"oke," angguk sakura sebelum berpaling pada anko-sensei.

"saya tunggu kabarnya ya, sensei."

Sepeninggal pasangan itu, aku berpaling pada anko-sensei, dan barulah kusadari wajah kepala perpustakaan itu tampak keruh.

"ada apa, sensei?" tanyaku. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"ah, tidak." Cepat-cepat anko-sensei menggeleng. "tidak ada yang penting kok, hinata. Lebih baik kamu bawa buku-buku itu kemeja depan dan mulai menyortirnya."

"ha`I sensei"

Sepertinya perhatian anko-sensei benar-benar tersita pada surat daftar buku yang dibawakan sakura-senpai tadi, karena beliau sama sekali tidak peduli saat aku membawa tumpukan buku yang tinggi melewatinya. Tentu saja, kali ini aku lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak menjatuhkan semua buku itu lagi. Aku kan tidak mau dipecat gara-gara hobi melakukan kegiatan akrobatik di dalam perpustakaan.

Aku duduk dibangku diseberang kursi yang biasa ditempati anko-sensei dan mulai mengelompokkan buku-buku itu berdasarkan jenisnya. Kedengarannya tidak sulit, tapi ada beberapa buku yang kategorinya tidak jelas. Biografi David Beckham, misalnya. Pada dasarnya kita akan memasukannya ke kategori olahraga. Tetapi rupanya buku itu juga cocok dengan itu juga cocok dengan kategori biografi. Dan pada akhirnya, ternyata buku itu sebenarnya milik rak kategori selebriti.

Jadi petugas perpustakaan memang tidak gampang.

Mendadak sebuah amplop cokelat diatas meja tertangkap mataku. Amplop itu memiliki lambang tanpa warna yang aneh, dengan gambar awan merah ditengah-tengahnya. Diatas amplop itu tertera huruf besar-besar "HYUUGA HINATA." Aneh. Kenapa ada amplop untukku di meja anko-sensei?

"sensei," panggilku. "kok ada amplop buat saya disini?"

"amplop apa?" Tanya anko-sensei heran.

Saat aku mengacungkan amplop itu dia tampak kaget. "tadi saya nggak ngelihat amplop itu."  
yah, berhubung anko-sensei ikut mondar-mandir mengumpulkan buku, tidak heran beliau tidak menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa saja orang yang masuk kedalam perpustakaan pagi ini. Tidak banyak memang, tetapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka lantaran sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kubuka saja amplop ini.

Aku mengeluarkan selembar kartu undangan bewarna hitam dengan symbol yang sama dengan yang tadi ada di amplop, dibawahnya lagi-lagi tertera namaku. Aku membuka undangan itu.

_**SELAMAT!**_

_**Kamu telah terpilih menjadi calon anggota **__**AKATSUKI**__**, organisasi rahasia yang menguasai **__**KONOHASENIORHIGHSCHOOL!**__** Mulai hari ini kamu akan menjalani proses seleksi untuk menentukan apakah kamu pantas menyandang tanggung jawab yang besar ini.**_

_**Datanglah ke sekolah mala mini pukul 9 dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah dan topeng.**_

_**Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Hakim Tertinggi **__**AKATSUKI**_

_**PS: dilarang membawa ponsel dan alat komunikasi lainnya dalam ujian.**_

AKATSUKI! Aku sudah mendengar banyak selentingan organisasi rahasia mereka adalah penguasa sebenarnya disekolah kami. Siapa pun yang berani menentangmereka atau tidak membela kepentingan organisasi itu akan disingkirkan, tidak peduli itu kepala sekolah, guru, pengurus OSIS, klub-klub eskul, bahkan anggota yayasan. Sedangkan mereka yang berguna bagi organisasi akan menjadi orang-orang paling berpengaruh disekolah ini. Namun, sejauh ini tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu organisasi itu eksis atau tidak.

Kini aku tahu, organisasi itu benar-benar ada dan aku terpilih menjadi salah satu calon anggotanya!

Pertanyaannya, _mengapa?_

Oke, aku memang putrid tunggal dari keluarga _HYUUGA _yang terpandang, tapi tidak banyak orang disekolah ini yang mengetahuinya. Aku mempunyai segudang kemampuan diatas rata-rata, tapi karena keberadaanku yang nyaris tak kasatmata, hamper tak ada yang menyadarinya. Penampilanku _cupu _dan pergaulanku nyaris _nol_. Aku sama sekali bukan murid popular. Organisasi ini tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan merekrutku. Jadi buat apa mereka mengirim undangan untukku?

Aku melirik anko-sensei yang masih terlihat gelisah dengan surat yang diterimanya. Sekarang aku jadi curiga. Yang membuat nya gelisah adalah surat yang dipeganggnya itu, ataukah undangan yang kini ada di tanganku? Apakah anko-sensei tahu soal AKATSUKI? Dia pasti tahu, karena gosipnya, yang tahu identitas anggota-anggota organisasi itu hanyalah para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Aku harus mengorek-ngorek keterangan dari anko-sensei.

Aku memasukkan kembali undangan itu kedalam amplopnya, lalu menyisipkannya dibalik rok belakangku. Sip! Benda itu kini tersembunyi dengan baik. Kini aku hanya harus berpura-pune sibuk bekerja dan mendadak memikirkan topic terlarang.

Anko-sensei melipat surat yang diterimanya dari sakura-senpai dan memasukkannya ke kantong kemejanya, lalu kembali ke meja tempat aku berkerja dan mulai membantuku menyortir. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, dengan sopan menanggapi keluhannya tentang makanan kantin, lalu berbasa-basi soal siapa peraih juara umum kelas sepuluh tahun ini (padahal tidak perlu dibahas lagi, sudah pasti posisi itu dipegang oleh sobatku si pemilik daya ingat _fotografis _yang genius, Uzumaki naruto). Lalu, setelah yakin pikiran anko-sensei merasa aman dari topik-topik berbahaya, aku pun memasang wajahku yang paling polos dan bertanya dengan lugu, "oh ya, sensei, apakah sensei pernah mendengar soal AKATSUKI?"

Bisa kurasakan udara disekitar kami jadi tegang, padahal aku bukan paranormal.

"AKATSUKI?" anko-sensei tertawa kecil namun terdengar agak histeris. "acara televisi apa itu?"

"kayaknya sih bukan acara televise deh, sensei," sahutku pura-pura bodoh. "saya dengar teman-teman di kantin menggosipkan bahwa itu semacam organisasi rahasia…"

"ssstt!" desis anko-sensei seraya membekap mulutku. "jangan ucapkan dua kata terakhir itu keras-keras!"

Setelah aku mengangguk, barulah anko-sensei melepaskanku. "tapi, sensei, di sini kan hanya kita berdua."

"tembok pun punya telinga," kata anko-sensei sambil melirik kekanan dan ke kiri dengan muka _parno. _"dan orang-orang ini punya mata-mata di mana-mana."

Oke, sekarang aku mulai ikutan _parno_. "apa organisasi ini begitu hebat, sensei?"

"begini,"bisik anko-sensei. "dulu sekali, pernah ada kepala sekolah yang tidak sudi diatur-atur anak-anak. Setelah mengumpulkan dukungan para sensei, 'dia' mengeluarkan semua anggota inti organisasi itu dari sekolah dan mengancam sisa anggotanya untuk menurut padanya. Kalau tidak, 'dia' akan mengeluarkan mereka pula. Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Aku bisa membayangkannya. "apa yang terjadi, sensei?".

"kepala sekolah itu langsung diganti dengan orang baru!"sahut anko-sensei dengan ngeri, mungkin didalam hati beliau membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. "sementara anak-anak yang dikeluarkan itu, kembali sekolah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani menentang organisasi itu."

"jadi organisasi itu jahat?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"kalau dibilang jahat, ya tidak juga, karena mereka banyak melakukan hal-hal baik kok. Mereka mengusahakan perbaikan fasilitas sekolah, penurunan uang sekolah, kenaikan gaji guru. Mereka juga ujung tombak sekolah ini, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid-murid berprestasi."

"hanya saja cara mereka nggak benar," kataku menyimpulkan.

Anko-sensei mengangguk. "benar sekali."

"jadi, kalau begitu, apa saya harus memenuhi undangan mereka?"

Pertanyaan terakhir ini tidak keluar dari mulutku, melainkan dari arah pintu. Aku dan anko-sensei menoleh kesana, anko-sensei langsung terpekik tertahan. Dari celah pintu, tampak sosok tinggi kurus, mengenakan seragam sekolah kami, dengan rambut pirang pucat yang panjang dan menutupi hamper semua wajahnya. Sepasang mata mengintip melalui celah kecil yang dibuat tirai rambut itu, sepasang mata yang bersinar dingin, sementara senyumnya terlihat sinis dan misterius. Berapa kali pun aku melihat cewek ini, aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan aura seram yang dipancarkannya.

Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, tangan yang putih itu terulur kedepan, rasanya seperti nyaris mencapai tempat kita meski jaraknya sebenarnya lumayan jauh….

Hey, Tunggu dulu. Tangan itu menyodorkan undangan AKATSUKI!

"ino!"seruku kaget bercampur girang pada cewek yang menjadi _induk semangku _itu. "lo juga diundang?"

_**T.B.C**_

_**oke, gimana masih mau lanjut apa nggak?**_

_**Minta review nya minnnnaaaaaaa.**_


End file.
